Cicatrices de felicidad
by la-Monge
Summary: No importaba si las heridas por el entrenamiento eran profundas o dolorosas, no importaba la sangre que corría de sus manos. Lo importante era seguir, esforzarse y soñar. Eso estaría escrito en su piel, se convertiría en un esplendido ninja. GaaLee /LeeGaa


**Autor: **la-Monge

**Serie:** Naruto

**Pareja:** Gaara x Rock Lee

**Ranking**: Shonen ai, romántico.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon

Rok Lee y Gaara no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y su obra.

Rock Lee desde siempre había puesto su mayor empeño en todo lo que hacia, desde que tenía memoria en él se despertó el anhelo de ser un gran ninja casi como una luz en de esperanza y propósito, o una maldición. Y ante su completa incompetencia no paró, incluso se volvió mas grande que él mismo y su anhelo se convirtió en un sueño; para cualquiera hubiese sido fácil querer enfocarse en otra cosa como ser granjero, constructor, vendedor o incluso un ejecutivo para las finanzas de la aldea, pero desde niño, aparte de dedicado se le salía por cada uno de los poros de su piel lo testarudo y necio que era.

Sus capacidades eran nulas... no… menos que eso, era un inútil y un tonto estando en la academia ninja, no podía hacer el justu mas básico ni siquiera lograba dirigir su chakra, tampoco podía efectuar genjutsu y era muy malo en el taijutsu… era sin lugar a dudas patético, y más aún para sus compañeros que lo dejaban atrás en las caminatas y se divertían al verlo llorar mientras no lograba nada quedándose inmóvil por largos ratos haciendo el vano intento por lograr un jutsu, y todavía más divertido les parecía al ver sus arrebatos de coraje justo después al gritarles que el lograría ser un ninja, que no le importaba lo que ellos dijeran.

Y así, cerrando sus ojos lo mas fuerte que podía, tapando sus oídos como si la vida se fuese en ello y corriendo a todo lo que sus pequeños pies le pudiesen dar, solamente entrenaba y se esforzaba día tras día lo mas posible haciéndose heridas profundas en sus manos, sus brazos, sus pies, su cuerpo entero siendo llevado al límite. No importaba si las heridas eran profundas o dolorosas, no importaba la sangre que corría de sus manos.

Lo importante era seguir, esforzarse y soñar.

Al pasar de los años esas heridas cerraron y se convirtieron en muestra de su convicción, un recordatorio de lo que había sido el inicio de su camino como ninja, eran sin duda el inicio de la vereda que el mismo creó para comenzar a caminar hacia su sueño, talvez no muy rápido pero sabia que era seguro y con la ayuda de su amado sensei sabía que tendría el impulso de jamás dejar que nada quebrantara su espíritu y que su sangre jamás dejase de hervir.

Era propio decir que tenía un largo camino por delante, pero la primavera de la juventud le inspiraba a seguir haciendo de muchas maneras el paisaje de ese camino algo hermoso y soleado casi como si existiera en un plano fuera de la imaginación.

Jamás habría pasado por su cabeza que en ese hermoso paraje un muro de arena se erguiría de un segundo al otro deteniendo absolutamente todo, incluso opacando cada mínimo rayo de luz.

Unas heridas nuevas se agregaron al repertorio a sus dulces 13 años, pero no eran las normales, no eran de las mismas que se hacia con ánimos, esfuerzo y constancia… eran unas que le recordaban eso que intentaba negar.

Era un fracasado.

Un perdedor.

Alguien que necesitaba ser salvado, de nuevo solo teniendo que ser protegido por su maestro.

… un inútil.

Y si hubiese terminado ahí todo no habría sido tan malo; pero su pierna y brazo izquierdos fueron destrozados de una manera tan brutal que hicieron añicos las aspiraciones de Lee… ya no podría ser un ninja así se esforzara, llorara, sangrara… aunque pusiese todo su esfuerzo esa muleta no le dejaría un solo momento porque, si, le ayudaría a estar de pie, pero con ello solo arrastraba y destruía de poco a poco, día con día cada uno de sus sueños y esperanzas.

Si le alegraba de sobremanera y realmente creía que los ungüentos y medicinas que su maestro le daba funcionarían en algún momento, Gai-sensei jamás le había hablado con otra cosa que no fuera la verdad y sabia como si fuese algo destinado que no comenzaría ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el que seguía después de ese, él siempre le dijo que era un idiota, pero también le dijo que tenia que esforzarse, le repitió con todas sus técnicas los daños ocasionados a su cuerpo, jamás le pintó un panorama de rosas y dulzura… al contrario… pero con ello también le impulsaba y repetía que aunque fuera difícil con creer en si mismo y dar lo mejor de sí se convertiría la frustración en un motor y lo imposible en una menta.

Pero ahora…

Ahora sabia en el fondo de su corazón, aunque su mente no se cansara de negarlo, sabía que con lo indeleble de esas cicatrices profundas y rojizas también estaba la marca de su desgracia que lo acompaño desde el inicio al pelear contra corriente, pero ahora estaban ahí, deteniéndolo y recordándole su lugar… De alguna manera llegaba la profundidad de esas cicatrices hasta su corazón. Sin siquiera querer detenerlo o expresarlo notaba como cada vez se apagaba mas la llama en su interior, todo era un recuerdo de la efusividad y empeño, de la manera en que se aferraba en su sueño años atrás, de cómo cada día era mas difícil levantarse para ir a rehabilitación...

Cada día caminaba más lento…

Pero no culpaba al agresor, no podía culpar a Sabaku No Gaara de la aldea de la arena porque sin importar que resultara siendo un chico maligno, casi endemoniado, en ese momento hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Pelear. Lee lo hizo hasta el final y Gaara… Gaara era un genio que sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa y cualquier limitación, mientras Lee ni siquiera llenaba los requerimientos básicos para ser un ninja, esa fue la diferencia que marcó su derrota y era incuestionable. Era superior, si, era un genio, si, se sobrepasó, si… hizo obvias las carencias evidentes de Lee… si.

No podría tenerle rencor por eso.

Así como de un segundo a otro llego su desgracia también lo hizo su salvación en forma de una mujer mayor, fuerte y rubia que como un ángel había bajado del paraíso sobre los cielos siendo jalada por una cuerda de las manos de su nuevo amigo y rival Naruto. Si había sido una situación muy mortificante, pero la voluptuosa dama logro ese complicado 58% de posibilidades de éxito en su operación…

La vida que soñaba entonces no estaba tan lejos… bueno… seguía estando muy muy distante, pero con esto se volvió un poquito menos que imposible... y era mas que suficiente para saberla alcanzable porque de nuevo pondría todas sus fuerzas, tiempo y ambiciones en llegar a su meta.

Los días, los meses y los años comenzaron a pasar llenos de energía y juventud que era explotada al máximo en entrenamientos y misiones de manera diaria, perdiendo retos con sus rivales pero ganando experiencia para seguir, haciendo a su sensei orgulloso, haciendo que cada minuto de su vida fuese aprovechado…

Aún se seguían burlando de él, sus cejas siempre eran el tema principal, su forma tan llena de pasión de actuar y su ropa que seguía siendo como un uniforme que portaba con decisión y cariño... pero ahora era diferente, se sentía muy diferente porque a esas no muy agradables descripciones también se le sumaba que era muy serio y muy concentrado en su entrenamiento, que tenia que relajarse… si tenía que ser sincero... era muy halagador.

Así seguía su camino ninja, lo protegía con todos sus medios. Y su vida siguió ese camino primaveral fluctuando entre la determinación y la felicidad.

Era un hombre con suerte... no se podía quejar de su pasado así haya sido doloroso y difícil, porque aprendió tanto de el, no podía quejarse de ese presente, era feliz y dedicado, era conciente de sus limitaciones y habilidades y explotaba al máximo esa flor de lotto que con su pureza hacia la llama de la juventud encontrar el equilibrio perfecto. Y su futuro…

Y su futuro…

-Lee…- Decía una voz apagada desde la no muy distante cama – Lee, te dije que ya para la hora de dormir no te pusieras a hacer ejercicio- no se podía negar un pequeño tono de fastidio.

-Espera... espera… solo me faltan 50 para las 300- el mencionado podría expresar lo agitado que estaba en su voz, no era que no apreciara el tiempo en casa y las condiciones que le habían impuesto de no entrenar en casa… pero vamos solo eran unas cuantas lagartijas para descansar bien al dormir – 262… 263… 263…-

-Lee…-

-280… 281…-

-Lee… si no te metes en la cama en los próximos cinco segundos...-

El aludido no pudo evitar parar por un segundo… ¡rayos! Apenas había llegado al 290… ¡no faltaba prácticamente nada! pero una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro, había prometido que si no hacia las 300 lagartijas tendría que dar en la mañana para comenzar el entrenamiento 80 vueltas extra a la aldea, cosa que no era poco pues en los últimos años la aldea se había logrado extender bastante.

Lee se paró de un brinco y comenzó a estirar un poco los brazos; la vista que estaba frente a él era la que quería tener por el resto de su vida. Ahí estaba, cubierto por una delgada sabana su esposo quién le veía con sus verdes ojos donde podía descifrar un poco de complicidad, mantenía sus brazos cruzados expectante. La tibia luz de una lámpara al lado de él hacia que sus cabellos pareciesen fuego, dándole brillo y ligeros tintes amarillentos que en conjunción con la oscuridad reinante en la habitación hacia que lee perdiera la cabeza una vez más... que se enamorara una vez más.

Con un pequeño brinco se subió al mencionado mueble y cual felino se posiciono sobre el joven de rojizos cabellos rompiendo de una vez por todas el nudo que formaban sus brazos.

-¿Sabe que me hizo romper mi regla señor kazekage?- Gaara lograba sentir el aliento de Lee mientras le recriminaba con esas palabras, estaba tan cerca que con un pequeño movimiento seguramente se lograban rozar sus labios- ahora tendré que dar vueltas extra a la aldea- era casi risible la idea pues era una rutina de casi diario, Gaara sabia bien el ímpetu de su esposo por el entrenamiento por lo que procuraba cada vez que estaba en sus posibilidades cortar con sus retos, así tendría que continuar con el arduo entrenamiento… no sabia definir si era para ayudarlo o para fastidiarlo… pero para su suerte a Lee parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto.

-Bueno… te había dicho ya claramente que no me gusta que entrenes en la casa, para eso esta el campo de práctic…- un beso ansioso se comió es ultima palabra que después de cortos segundos dejó de importar.

-Eres muy malo- Mencionó Lee en un susurro apenas separando sus labios de los mas pálidos; para ser honesto le encantaba saborear esos suaves y humedecidos labios, era una sensación que no podía comparar con nada ya que el sabor de su saliva era el elixir de la juventud sin duda, aún recordaba cuando en sus primeros tímidos besos llegaba a terminar con una sensación arenosa en su boca.

No fue fácil ganar la confianza de Gaara y mucho menos que en esos primeros besos se convenciera de deshacerse de su armadura de arena, y esos pequeños pasos, esa lentitud con lo que su relación fue avanzando y creciendo, la sensación pura de sus tersos labios por primera vez jamás la olvidaría porque no solo era el exquisito beso sino todo lo implícito que conllevaba que Gaara fuera quien buscara ese contacto, que Gaara fuera quien deshiciera esa armadura, que Gaara con ese pequeño gesto le devolviera sin palabras el "te amo" que Lee no se cansaba de repetirle todos los días.

\- Bueno… no lo seria si no fueras tan cabeza dura- contestó cortante el pelirrojo relamiéndose los labios de la saliva que había quedado.

-jejeje… no puedo pelearte eso- contesto el aludido divertido sin poder evitar darle un beso esquimal mientras pronunciaba esas palabras- bueno, entonces creo que me iré a bañar-de un momento a otro su tono cambió a uno bastante entusiasta, si continuaban por ese meloso camino no podría separarse ni tres centímetros de aquel hombre hasta las cinco de la mañana y ni uno descansaría nada… era fácil para Gaara no dormir, pero ahí era donde entraba la desventaja de Lee- ya ando todo mojado y salado, mejor lo arreglamos ¡YOSH!-

De un seco movimiento Lee fue detenido en su camino a bajar de la cama y regresado a su antigua posición, Gaara le tomó fuertemente por el brazo, realmente le sorprendió esta acción por parte del pelirrojo ya que generalmente le secundaba a la regadera o con adjetivos poco delicados para que se fuese a bañar mas rápido.

Con su humedecida lengua Gaara lamió el cuello del mayor con una devoción como con la que se degusta una cucharada de pastel de queso-crema. Cerraba sus oscuros parpados en plena satisfacción, no sabia como ni porque pero el sabor y olor de Lee le resultaba enervante, sin duda adictivo en la peor de las formas.

-No lo hagas… sabes bien- Mencionó en voz grave, aún sin salir del ensueño que le provocó el sabor de esa piel.

-Haberlo dicho antes- con un suave movimiento se acomodó sobre su hambriento compañero que no dejó su labor por ningún motivo. Una sonrisa amplia y limpia se apodero de sus labios para pronto no poder evitar morderse el labio inferior ante la reconfortante sensación.

Parecía que Gaara sabía que nervios acariciar, que palabras decir, que insinuaciones hacer y que extensiones de piel lamer. Los años le habían enseñado bien y teniendo desde siempre como conejillo de indias a cierto pelinegro de cejas prominentes había logrado una maestría que solo con un pequeño roce le erizaba la piel y sin duda despertaba su pasión en partes corporales que no necesitaba necesariamente tocar para encender por completo hasta el punto de la desesperación.

En movimientos casi inconcientes Lee despojó a su amado de la sábana regalándole una imagen de su hombre en camisa de resaque negra con sus ajustados boxers del mismo color… no importaba cuantas veces se topara con esa escena nunca perdía un mínimo de belleza y erotismo. Se colocó entre sus piernas y sin poder soltarse del abrazo del más joven comenzó a acariciarle bajo las simples prendas que cubrían la empalidecida piel.

Se divertía mucho al sentir los gemidos de Gaara ahogándose entre los chupetes que le regalaba a su cuello sin el menor cuidado mientras el rozaba sus pequeños pezones directamente logrando endurecerlos y hacerlos aún mas tentadores para comérselos durante horas sin problema alguno.

De poco a poco se habían sumido de nuevo en ese tibio espacio sin tiempo que recurrentemente se encontraban, a veces con más pasión, otras más rudo, incluso otras veces más tímido, pero siempre era la misma ecuación, los resultados no importaban, sabía que igual siempre terminarían satisfechos y cansados.

Gaara no tenía entre sus planes dejar de lamer tras la oreja de Lee que le estaba regalando pequeños gemidos que de poco a poco estaban siendo imposibles de esconder, aunque tampoco podía esconder por completo los propios, cosa que se convirtió en una misión imposible al sentir su miembro masajeado directamente bajo sus boxers, Lee con la mano desnuda comenzó acariciando con un poco de presión toda la extensión desde la base hasta la suave punta y regresando haciendo un ciclo lento pero fuerte.

Sin poder contener su respiración, el pelirrojo tuvo que dejar su tarea en el cuello para lazarse sobre los labios de su concentrado amante que ciertamente saboreaba lentamente cada una de las reacciones de Gaara mientras se combinaba con su saliva en ese desesperado beso. Deseoso se incorporó y deshaciéndose le los oscuros boxers, el pelinegro comenzó a frotar su propia hombría aún cubierta por una capa de tela con la del kazekage.

Gaara sin quererse quedar atrás recorrió con su mano derecha por el cicatrizado brazo y espalda de Lee mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y solamente sentir esos deliciosos roces que su esposo le regalaba... solo había algo que estorbaba… esos malditos boxers. Terminando su recorrido se topó con el elástico verde de los mencionados que tanto se interponían todo el tiempo.

Bajándole la pequeña prenda sintió la desnudez del caliente y ya endurecido pene de Lee compartiendo el pre-semen, fue inevitable morderse el labio inferior, ese roce de ir y venir que le regalaba era simple y sencillamente irresistible metiéndolo en un estado de placer y serenidad increíble. Tocando las piernas del moreno sintió las profundas cicatrices que surcaban sus muslos, después de cumplida su misión por completo recorrió de nuevo su camino y pasó esta vez sus dígitos con un poco más de lentitud y conciencia sintiendo las texturas que variaban por la pierna de Lee, su torso, espalda y terminaba por su brazo. Todo lleno de cicatrices, marcado irregularmente con heridas añejas que eran algunas superficiales pero lo suficientemente fuertes para quedarse impresas en la piel, otras recientes que pronto se evaporarían y otras viejas, tan viejas que ya eran parte de su ser, no se podrían definir como cicatrices, prácticamente ya era la geografía de su piel, profundas e indelebles.

Era muy curioso, de las cicatrices mas profundas que Lee poseía en su cuerpo sobresalían las que acababa de acariciar, unas hechas años y años atrás, hechas no precisamente con odio, sino hambre e histeria. Gaara recordaba eso perfectamente y no era ausente de lo que le había hecho, lo había destrozado de manera cruenta psicológica y física, donde no solo eran las cicatrices visibles lo que había hecho, había logrado que sus huesos en general se astillaran, que sus esperanzas se desmoronaran como arena entre los dedos, que por cierto hasta la fecha tenía la esencia de su sangre. No había un solo día que no recordara su culpa, a veces apenas lo recordaba cuando le veía para ponerse su pijama antes de meterse en la cama, pero otras, otras veces calaba tan hondo que se sentía insoportablemente doloroso.

Sabia que era egoísta sumirse en pena por sus acciones pasadas porque ni siquiera el fue quien paso años es recuperación, medicación y con secuelas aún aquejando, y si se miraba en esa perspectiva era muy ruin , pero realmente le dolía ver la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que mas había amado en toda su miserable vida procurar medicinas y ungüentos especiales para cada lapso de tiempo, verlo realmente sentir un profundo dolor en su espalda y extremidades izquierdas, al no tener la medicación y tener que hacerse los masajes terapéuticos semanalmente … porque si… Gaara lo ayudaba y normalmente le hacia los susodichos masajes, pero por eso mismo no era en absoluto ajeno a las pequeñas expresiones de dolor que cruzaban las finas facciones de Lee. Que al aplicar presión en sus articulaciones, especialmente en su tobillo y muñeca izquierda no podía evitar el pinchazo de dolor.

Aún recordaba como si fuera agua cristalina la pelea con Lee en ese infortunado examen chunnin, recordaba como le rompió sin piedad cada una de sus barreras, una a una Lee fue abriéndose paso entre paredes sin duda amenazantes llenas de sangre, en ese entonces el no sabía de la incapacidad de Lee de hacer un jutsu… seguramente no le habría importado, incluso se le habría figurado sangre inferior para compartirla con su madre, pero al momento de enterarse… al momento en que Lee le dijo esas palabras, después de la pelea con Kimimaro, se quedo sin la menor idea de cómo sentirse. Su ego fue herido profundamente, pues que alguien sin quiera el talento de hacer un jutsu logró acertarle el primer golpe de toda su vida, y aparte llegar tan lejos.

… Realmente había querido matarlo, esa vez en el examen y esa vez en el hospital… solo le había dejado probar su sangre pero no arrebatarle la vida, eso era lo más anormal, no recordaba si era también el primero en sobrevivir a sus ataques. Realmente quería matarlo.

Realmente quería matarlo.

Hacerlo trizas y no dejar un rastro de su existencia. Quería anular cualquier rastro de su inútil vida, de su esperanza, por haber cruzado la mirada con él, por haberle desafiado… no importaba que atacara a su hermana… pero haberle sostenido la mirada con esa altanería como si pudiera hacer algo a su paso. Se había convencido desde el primer momento en que lo vio: _MERECÍA MORIR. TENÍA QUE MORIR_. Pero con lo único que había quedado y se tenía que conformar era la esperanza de quedar clavado como una estaca de odio que echaría raíz dentro del corazón de ese niño, seria un recuerdo de su miseria, desgracia, de lo poco que era, de lo cerca que estuvo de darle el placer a Gaara de cumplir el propósito de su existencia.

Pero entonces, lo que jamás creyó. Lo que jamás pidió.

Absolución.

Gaara tenía una maestría en soportar culpas, desde que nació aprendió de la manera más dura posible, cargaba con su madre, con su tío, con la mirada de su padre, con las rodillas y labios temblorosos de sus hermanos y claro... todo aquel inocente que se había cruzado en su camino en un mal momento.

Pero entonces después de salvarle de un certero golpe de Kimimaro:

"No te guardo ningún rencor, pero eh tenido que sufrir un poco gracias a ti"

Y en ese momento no lo analizó de ninguna manera, había decidido perdonarlo, fin, no importaba. Pero a la hora de realmente pensar en ello… ¿enserio? Enserio tenía esa capacidad de liberarle de la culpa como si esa estaca de dolor jamás se la hubiera enterrado en el corazón. Talvez Lee era el ser sobrenatural entre ellos dos, porque esa capacidad era tan ridícula como inhumana. Le era imposible creer que solamente con eso se diera una perspectiva tan distinta de una persona y minimizar ante él su dolor con "un poco"… fue muy difícil asimilar muchos años después ese "poco" que tanto abarcaba verdaderamente.

No sentía que había restaurado lo desecho al momento de salvarle contra Kimimaro, pero sin duda hubo algo que ahora veía como una especie de recompensa pues en ese entonces platicaron y platicaron, descansaron de la épica batalla y se conocieron. Con ello no se convertirían en los grandes amigo, pero se alejaron un paso del término "rivalidad".

Con las misiones, el reconocimiento y los años compartieron su primer beso, torpe, si, por la inexperiencia de ambos, pero suave y dulce. Se sintió tan natural en ambos, como si desde el momento que su amistad inició hubiesen tomado el cauce de un río tranquilo que poco a poco les llevó hasta ese momento.

La decisión de su matrimonio no se podría catalogar así, intervinieron muchas situaciones políticas y sociales que les hacían las cosas muy complicadas, amigos y familia no hacían las cosas precisamente más fáciles, pero no importaba porque el fin no cambiaría, Lee y Gaara estarían juntos sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar contra quién lucharan. Se podría decir que era algo inevitable que se venía formando desde hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Era muy curioso, pensaba Gaara, las cosas siempre tienden a tomar un lugar, ya desde hacía años había aprendido que todo lo que había sido su historia con Lee era algo que de paso a paso, entre coincidencias y desgracias se había estado preparando para un propósito… pero a veces parecía como algo irónico pasar por todo aquello y que terminara recayendo todo en que el anillo que representaba su unión y amor eterno se encontrara en la mano izquierda de Lee, que se encontrara justo en el brazo que alguna vez destrozó y con un sarcófago de arena selló su sangre con la vida de Gaara, parecía casi risible lo cómico que podía resultar eso, sintiéndose casi como la vida había plasmado en ese hecho de la manera más sarcástica la historia que habían tenido. Ahí mismo de la manera más cruda se podría resumir todo.

Otra embestida arremetía contra su cuerpo mientras una gota de sudor se precipitaba desde la punta de la fina nariz de Lee hasta una de las enrojecidas mejillas de su jadeante amante, después de tres rondas así le acabaran de invadir el cuerpo Gaara sentía cualquier roce como un choque eléctrico imparable, y el pelinegro no paraba entre embestidas consistentes y besos en el cuello.

Lee adoraba saborear el cuerpo de su esposo especialmente cuando se encontraba en ese estado que Gaara definía como humillante, pero a él le encantaba ver al pelirrojo así porque era una mezcla de desesperación, excitación incontrolable y hambre, hambre de morderlo, de lamerlo, de pegarlo más a su cuerpo, de sentirlo más dentro, de sentirlo más fuerte, de sentirlo más rápido. Era errático, cosa que contrastaba con la serenidad y liderazgo que siempre le acompañaban, pero en esos momentos parecía tan perdido, tan fuera de sí, que Lee no podía hacer más que aprovecharse y solamente disfrutar.

A estas alturas era imposible para Gaara controlar sus gemidos, era muy consciente de que Lee estaba manteniendo un ritmo calmo para sacarlo de sus casillas, sabía que solo por verlo así a su esposo no le importaba limitarse y sufrir aguantando su erección a punto de explotar mientras tuviera el espectáculo de tenerle desesperado… y eso de muchas maneras le enfurecía, el problema era que otra embestida le atacaba y otra, y otra… al final no había más que pudiera hacer.

En uno de sus pocos momentos de conciencia logró aferrarse a la sudorosa espalda del moreno y lo más que pudo hacer fue atinar una fuerte mordida en su hombro cual fue más que bien recibida con un gruñido y un escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lee quien fue forzado independientemente de su diversión a aumentar su ritmo, una necesidad de llenar de nuevo el interior de Gaara con su semilla se apodero de su mente y solo podía pensar en embestirlo más fuerte, quería que el pelirrojo manchara ambos vientres y con ello la orden implícita de hacerlo como quisiera, de embestirlo sin cuidado y sin piedad hasta llegar al punto más alto. Derretirse completamente antes de acabar ese día.

Gaara al sentir como la fuerza aumentaba se aferró del pelinegro, no pretendía soltarse esa noche, sin siquiera pensarlo encontró el rostro de su amado para plantarle un desesperado beso, que entre gemidos y saliva se sentía como si fuera solamente pasión, inconciencia y éxtasis…

Y lo era.

Sus mandíbulas comenzaron a doler pero no se separaron. Cada vaivén se hacía más rápido y aunque sus cuerpos se encontraran humedecidos el amarre que Gaara tenía en Lee jamás se soltó, al contrario, comenzó a encajar sus uñas en él sintiendo como el clímax se estaba acercando a zancadas, el último rastro de raciocinio que quedó en su cerebro antes de volverse una hoja en blanco ante el placer arrasador que le estaba obligando arquear su espalda y soltar su desesperado beso fue acertar en encajar aún mucho más sus uñas y romper la piel de la espalda de Lee con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, siendo en ese punto inconsciente de cómo sus dedos se habían empapado en tibia sangre que empezaba a correr lentamente por los costados del mayor regalando un poco de placer extra al brutal cuarto orgasmo que tenía esa noche.

Lee arqueó su espalda ante ese delicioso dolor, parecía a veces que saboreaba con su boca la sensación de esas heridas abriéndose al sentir el la presión extra en la entrada de Gaara y como su blanquecino y ardiente semen le manchaba el vientre, no pudo evitar que un hilo de saliva comenzara a caer desde la comisura de sus labios al vacío. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y quedando entreabiertos encontró a Gaara recostado en la cama, con ese fiero color rojo en sus mejillas, en su cuello y en su pecho, clavándole su claro mirar, sintió tranquilizarse un poco con esa imagen tan hermosa frente a sus ojos… siempre se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer a tal hombre, tanta felicidad.

Con respiración pesada y movimientos lentos y torpes Lee tomó una de las manos de Gaara que ahora solo se encontraban posadas gentilmente en su espalda y la llevó a la boca del que apenas era poco más joven para que degustaba el sabor de esa sangre, no tenía mucho en especial, era espesa, tibia y con un sabor metálico que le inundo la boca al instante, pero era la sangre de Lee... eso la hacía sin igual. Que Gaara degustara aquellos dígitos pintados de carmín era un ritual del cual ya se habían acostumbrado y evidentemente ambos disfrutaban.

Salió de sus cavilaciones respecto al sabor de la sangre de su amado cuando el miembro aún hecho piedra de Lee le golpeó en su interior exigiendo lo que le pertenecía. Sabía que tan adolorido tenía que estar después de tanto tiempo y tanta espera, Gaara comenzó a decirle que terminara, que lo llenara de su espeso esperma de una buena vez. Quería que Lee sintiera un placer tan grande como el propio, quería ver a su esposo cansado y satisfecho.

Los minutos pasaron suaves y tranquilos, se encontraban ya cansados, agotados, pero Lee sabía que Gaara no dormiría, no porque tuviese a un monstruo dentro de su ser, eso ya era cosa de bastantes años atrás, sino que no dormiría antes de arreglar lo que había "deshecho", Lee lo sabía perfectamente bien porque le entraba esa obsesión paranoica de curar las heridas recién abiertas, así que no quería que de nuevo lo tuviese encerrado en una plancha de arena. Con movimientos lentos cruzó sus brazos sobre la almohada y recostó su rostro sobre ellos… no le gustaba mucho aceptarlo, se suponía que él era quien había prometido proteger a Gaara con su vida ¡y lo haría! pero que Gaara procurara también su bienestar, que curara sus heridas, que lo protegiera y consintiera así era… era algo que jamás había pedido…

Pero se sentía tan amado.

Con un poco de alcohol de caña Gaara empapo un algodón y sin más limpio la sangre que se comenzaba a secar sobre las heridas de Lee, tenía que tener mucho cuidado porque no quería que le ardiera mucho. Hacía tiempo se había dado a la tarea de leer libros de enfermería, en especial le interesaban las curaciones, Lee tenía una tendencia ridículamente frecuente de herirse o volver hecho un despojo de las misiones y… como no quería que ningún ser humano se pusiera a tocar tan frecuentemente a si esposo aparte de él, era una decisión obvia.

Con expresión concentrada Gaara seguía con las curaciones mientras Lee solo le veía con una suave sonrisa. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que al pelirrojo le mortificaba tanto eso, igual siempre quedaban las cicatrices, ya tenía la espalda muy marcada de las diferentes veces en que se veían en esa situación y en diferentes batallas que resultaba herido… igual no sentía que importara, en la mañana sencillamente se podía bañar y limpiar la sangre que hubiera quedado. Para ser honesto jamás le molestó que Gaara le abriese heridas mientras hacían el amor, al contrario, saber que lo llevaba a tal extremo que su placer lo orillara a esa intensidad le hacía sentir muy muy bien, sin contar el hecho que no podía negar esos chispazos de placer que le hacía sentir al encajar sus uñas en la piel.

Por otro lado Gaara sabía que las curaciones no evitarían la aparición de marcas… pero para ser honesto no quería que desaparecieran… de hecho cada vez que juntaba fuerzas para sentirse capaz de abrir esos surcos en la piel de su amado lo hacía con ese expreso propósito… un poco contradictorio siendo la persona que más amaba y protegería con su vida… pero no le importaba.

Gaara era muy consciente de su pasado con Lee y diario veía todo ese esfuerzo y dolor que tenía grabado en la piel, no pretendía reescribir el pasado, las cicatrices en su piel y corazón ya se las había hecho pero…

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la piel del pelinegro y poso sus tiernos labios en las abiertas heridas, apenas en un delicado roce con el que le transmitía todo el amor que le tenía, a veces no se lo decía, pero lo amaba tanto que se había convertido en el eje de su vida, esperaba que Lee tuviera esa certeza, esperaba que Lee entendiera a la perfección que lastimarlo no era algo que le gustara, pero sabía su compromiso grabado en la piel escrito con finas letras que solo él podía entender.

Gaara sabía que no podía dejar de herirlo, sabía que no podría cambiar el pasado, sabía que no podía dejar de marcar a Lee… pero a diferencia de toda su vida, por primera vez Lee tendría y reconocería en su piel cicatrices de felicidad.


End file.
